Just Say Yes
by jam1001pb4eva
Summary: I was leaving, I knew that, he knew that but it still didn’t change anything. I would continue to love him and he would continue to see me as best friend Bella. Nothing changes.


**Hey everyone, just a short little thing inspired by a song that popped up on the radio. I do not own any part of the song it is Snow Patrol's property. However if you have got the song try and listen to it when reading this, I think it works well. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilighty stuff! No seriously she does! Lol. **

**Enjoy and leave a review if you wish. **

I was leaving, I knew that, he knew that but it still didn't change anything.

I would continue to love him and he would continue to see me as best friend Bella. Nothing changes.

My reason for upping and going was an opportunity that had presented itself in the shape of a promotion, but I also knew that a part of me was running, further and further away from his perfect existence. I couldn't do it anymore physically and emotionally, it was too hard. I loved him with everything I have and yet it seemed like that wasn't good enough.

He would never notice the little things or the big and whilst walking backstage at his gig I kept telling myself that this was the right thing to do.

Edward Cullen was the lead singer to a very popular band and was currently on tour, well tonight was his last gig appropriately played in our home town. I was rushing to meet up with everyone before they headed on stage to wish them luck and for some of them give my final goodbyes.

Apart from Edward the band consisted of two other close friends who I grew up with and then there were their partners who I considered to be sisters for life. And I was leaving them all tonight. Alice had protested along with Rosalie about my decision as they also knew I was running from him, they had known since high school about my feelings.

I was knocking on the dressing room door now waiting to be led in, my stomach wouldn't stay still and my heart was racing ready to pop out of my chest for his face would be the one that greeted me at the door.

Pulling me inside, I was instantly greeted by the people who I considered my family, Alice who was standing next to the bass guitarist Jasper, her head on his shoulders, smiling widely up at me. Then there was Rosalie sitting on top of the drummer's (Emmett) lap, she was looking at me warily understanding where this night was going to lead. And then next to me was my object of affection yet he didn't know it.

Edward in his newly ironed blue shirt still had his hand wrapped round mine keeping it at his side, not even knowing what his touch was doing to my body. I stared up at him and our eyes met, there wasn't anything to say we all knew our group would be split up tonight and it was my entire fault.

The door re-opened and the stage manager broke the tension by explaining the band had to be moving towards their opening positions as soon as.

The rest of the group followed out of the room just leaving me and Edward behind.

"Will you still be here when the band finishes up?"

"Yes" I whispered to the floor, "But not for long else I'll miss my flight"

He nodded once and smiled. "Good I want to say goodbye properly."

With that he strode out the room leaving me behind, 'great I bet he can't wait for me to leave'.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie at side stage, our usually positions, and stood in the middle cuddling both of them tightly to me. The curtain lifted and the band was met with a huge roar of fans and in that moment I couldn't be more proud of them.

The show went on and with each passing minute it was getting harder for me to breath, I was staring at him running through every moment we had together, and the future hoping he wouldn't forget me.

But I knew he probably would, and with that thought I decided to leave.

"Girls I'm going to go, I thought I could do this" and at that moment my voice broke "But it's too hard"

"You can't go, it's nearly finished, and he wants to see you off properly"

"That's the point I can't say goodbye to him". With my last words spoken I turned and headed towards the exit, hastily wiping the tears that were streaming down my face, not noticing the music had stopped and Edward was now addressing the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, it's now time for our last song and this one is dedicated to the person who holds my heart."

I stopped at his words, holding my chest as the pain of his words hit me full on, in my last act of dignity he ruined it by breaking my heart all over again, singing a song meant for someone else who has his heart.

"This is called Just Say Yes, and I hope she listens to the words 'cause I mean every word."

At this point I feel my two best friends drag me back to side stage and face me towards him.

"You need to hear this" Rosalie yells in my ear.

So through the pain, I look towards him and wait.

The music starts and he just looks over at me. From the corner of my eye I see the other two band members or as I prefer to call them my brothers, smiling at me with a knowing look.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand_

He begins to walk over to me as he's singing and my mouth is wide open, not believing he could be singing for me.

_Please take my hand  
Please take my hand_

Holding his hand out to me and nodding reassuringly I start to walk towards him.

_Please take my hand_

_Please take me hand_

He grabs my hand and leads me to his stool sitting me on it. His eyes never leaving mine.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

He sings to the audience but brings his eyes back to mine when he speaks love and I begin to cry.

_It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For God's sake, dear_

He gets on his knees in front of me and with the roar of the crowd behind; he sings it all to me.

_For God's sake, dear  
For God's sake, dear  
For God's sake, dear  
For God's sake, dear_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in_

During the pause he again turns to me from facing the audience and pulls me up from my sitting position to being at his side with his arms pulling me even closer to him. With the microphone in his one hand, he brings the other hand to caress my cheek and all my breathing stops.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want_  
_  
Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

He twizzles me in mock dance and wraps his arms round me once more.

_Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
for the touch of your warm skin  
as I breathe you in_

The curtain falls as the song ends and I turn to him daring him to look me in the eyes. He does.

"Please tell me you meant that, 'cause that's just cruel"

"Of course I did Bella, it's always been you, I was just a coward not to tell you before but now with the threat of you moving away I couldn't keep it too myself, I need you, to function, to breath, you are my life Bella."

"Well your timing is great" The tears continued to fall but not just from my eyes, Edward was struggling to keep it together, I suddenly see myself reflected in his being, he feels the same.

"So what do you say Bella? Stay with me?"

"Yes"

**That's it, hope you liked it, leave me a review or comment if you wish, I always like to read them lol. I also didn't know whether to continue it or to do Edward's POV, so if you would like me to do that as well let me know. Thanks **


End file.
